What are you so afraid of?
by contralto-rose
Summary: Feliciano Vargas is afraid, but what is new there? After a talk with his long term friend Elisabeta, Feliciano decides to give his German boyfriend a visit and (try) to conquer his fears once and for all... (Please read and review) GerIta


**_What are you so afraid of? – Written by M R Jackson_**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from ****Hidekaz Himaruya'**s** Hetalia-Axis Powers. All characters in this story are the creations of Hidekaz Himaruya for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows North Italy (known as ****Feliciano Vargas in this Fanfiction) and his relationship with Germany (known as Ludwig Beilschmidt) and also features Vargas' fears.**

**Fandom: Hetalia-Axis Powers (Anime and Manga) ****  
****Rating: T ****  
****Pairing: GerIta**

* * *

Elizabeta Héderváry was seated at the breakfast bar in Feliciano's house in Italy. She watched the young man carefully, sipping at her drink as the Italian before her began shovelling pasta into his mouth alluding that he had not eaten in months, when in reality he had eaten just an hour before.

"So" the Hungarian smiled, setting her drink in front of her, "you've been dating Ludwig for a few months now, how is it going?"

Feliciano pushed his bowl away from him, a small smile on his face, "It's going really well" he told the Hungarian, he's so kind to me."  
"He spends a lot of time here," the pretty Hungarian commented, "Have you not been to Germany?"  
"Oh yes!" Feliciano nodded, "I've been to Germany many times, but…"  
"But?" Elizabeta prompted,

"I've never been to Ludwig's house," he said finally.

Elizabeta looked shocked, "You- you've never been to Ludwig's house?"  
Feli shook his head, a look of fear passing over his face, but as soon as it was present the sooner it vanished.

"I'm more of a cat person," he told the Hungarian about a few moments of silence.

Elizabeta let out a shrill laugh, "Oh Feli, méz don't tell me you're not fond of Ludwig's dogs? They're lovely."

Feliciano laughed nervously, "Its not that I don't like them" he told her, "But… I don't really get along with dogs not since I lived with Nonno"

"I'm sure Ludwig would appreciate you visiting him méz, I mean it's been a while since you've seen him"

Feliciano sighed, "You won't let this go will you Bella?"

"Nem méz" she said with a smile. "You've grown up so much since you were a baby living with me and Roderich" it looked like she was about to cry, "sometimes I still wish you were a little one wearing my dresses. Look at you now, older, mature and with a boyfriend. Go to Germany and surprise Ludwig, I'm sure he'll be thankful for your visit."

* * *

That was how Feliciano Vargas arrived in Berlin, Germany with a small weekend bag filled not with clothes, but with pasta. He looked at the house with a growing sense of worry. He was not prepared for this. He loved Hungary but sometimes she was a bit pushy... picking up his bag, the personification of North Italy took small steps towards the door that would lead to his Boyfriend's home. Trying to even out his breathing, Feliciano raised one hand to knock before letting that hand fall. He could not do this. He could _not_ do this. There was a sound behind the door and it opened revealing a pair of stunning red eyes and a mop of pure white hair- Gilbert.  
"Italia! Hallo!" he yelled embracing the younger nation. This was peculiar, Gilbert usually was never this happy to see him. It was not that Gilbert did not like Feliciano, but he thought the Italian was taking Ludwig away from him. Feliciano peeked over Gilbert's shoulder looking for any movement within the house. There was none.

"You just missed Luddy" Gilbert said leaning against the frame of the front door, "He took the dogs out"  
Feliciano visibly relaxed, his whole body deflating. They weren't here? That was good!  
Gilbert looked at the younger nation and stepped aside, "Wait for West in here Ja?"

The two walked into the Beilschmidt living room where Gilbert launched himself onto the couch, "How's Elizabeta?" he asked the young Italian,  
"How did you…?"

Gilbert shrugged, "She may or may not have phoned prior to your arrival. So, how is she?"  
"She's good, I believe she's still seeing Mr Austria…"  
Gilbert pulled a face, rolling his eyes, "Of fucking course she is, always preferred that pompous Arschloch to me"

The room fell into silence and Feliciano had once again come to the conclusion that Gilbert did not like him. They had nothing in common for starters and their personalities… Feliciano did not even want to think about it.

He looked over at the ex-nation who was sat on the couch, feet propped up on the coffee table and a small, yellow bird perched on his head- Gilbird.

"Gilbert?" there was no answer, he tried again mustering up as much force as he could, "Gilbert!"  
The ex-nation looked towards the Italian in acknowledgement, "Was?"

"Is there something wrong with me, its no word of a lie that you hate me"  
upon hearing this Gilbert found himself sitting up, the speed of the movement causing the small bird to fall from his position on his master's head.  
"I don't hate you" Gilbert said after thinking for a while, "I don't. I just don't want to see Ludwig get hurt again, and…" he trailed off and looked up at the Italian, "West doesn't have enough time between being with you, and being at world meetings and overseeing things here in Germany, that I never get to see him anymore…" Gilbert's face was void of emotion, he looked down at Gilbird before sharply turning his head towards Feliciano with a huge smile,  
"West will be here soon!" Despite his cheeriness, Feli could sense sadness in his eyes, "Have fun Italia!"

* * *

Feli had been waiting for his boyfriend for at least an hour now, and Gilbert had only kept him occupied for so long. The young Italian glanced at the cuckoo clock that hung on the wall, 17:47 it read. The Italian groaned and sprawled out on the couch. Gilbert was no where to be seen, he had most likely retreated back to the basement where he lived out the rest of his '_no country existence'. _He was no longer a country and therefore had all the free time one could ever wish for, but there was an underlying fear in everyone's minds when they saw Gilbert, no one knew what happened to ex nations, _would they loose their immortality? Would they simply dissolve away?_

The slamming of a door startled Feli to an upright position. He froze as he heard heavy; quick footsteps approach him, followed by growls. _Angry_ growls. He let out a sharp scream, standing on the back of the sofa, almost trying to climb the walls in order to escape from the hounds that had just leapt at him. There was an angry yell of German followed by two names, "Berlitz! Aster!"

The dogs, which Feli was certain was a German Shepard and a blonde Hovawart, retreated back into the hallway of the Beilschmidt house. Ludwig walked into the living, a small black Dachshund under his arm.  
"Feli?"  
The Italian was still stood in his previous position, frozen in place and shaking immensely,

"B-B-Buonasera Ludwig"

"What are you doing here?" The German asked not taking his eyes off of the Italian's shaking form.

"I-I… Help me get down Per cortesia?"  
Ludwig placed the Dachshund on the floor, allowing it to scamper off about the house. He walked towards the Italian, wrapping his arms around the young man's waist and hoisted him down, sitting with him on his lap on the sofa.  
"What are you doing here Feli?" the German repeated his earlier question  
Feliciano tried steadying his breathing, "Miss Hungary told me to visit, she said I'd never been to yours, at least not since… not since you got the dogs"  
The blond nodded in understanding, "You don't always have to listen to Elizabeta you know" he told the young Italian.  
"I have to face my fears sooner or later" he reminded Ludwig.  
"The dogs are not that scary Feli, they wouldn't hurt unless they felt someone was a danger to me or Gil"

Ludwig yelled one of the dog's names, and Feli found himself trying to stuff himself into the sofa, he felt himself begin to sweat and his chest felt like it was caving in on itself. The small black Dachshund trotted over to the couple, and Ludwig reached down to pick it up.  
"We start small, Ja?"

"Ci" the Italian managed to stutter out.

Ludwig held the dog in his lap, "This is Blackie. He won't hurt you Feli. Hold out your hand"  
Feliciano started to reach out towards the dog, but pangs of fear were holding him back, he shook his head, "I can't, I can't do it Ludwig" he began to cry, "I'm not fearless like you"

The German looked at him, "I'm not fearless Italia" he told him, "I fear just the same as everyone else. I felt fear when you left me in World War Two, I felt fear when Prussia was dissolved, and I was scared when the Berlin wall was put up. I fear just as much as you do"  
Ludwig motioned to the dog, "For me Feliciano, bitte?"

Feliciano sucked in a deep breath and moved his hand towards the small dog, Ludwig held it in his free one and placed it on the head of Blackie, he moved Feli's hand to pet the dog gently on the head, "He's not that bad" Feli found himself saying, "But I don't want to go near the other two. You can't make me!"  
Ludwig nodded and put Blackie back on the floor, "We'll get you used to bigger dogs in no time" the German told him, he yelled down the stairs to the basement,  
"Gilbert!"  
"WAS?"  
"Take Aster und Berlitz outside to the kennels!"  
There was a disgruntled groan, followed by "Du fett und dumm bist!"  
"I heard that Gil!" Ludwig yelled back, "I don't care if I interrupted you video games with Antonio!"

* * *

With the bigger dogs out in the kennels, Feliciano found himself much more at ease within his German boyfriend's house. He found that his problem with dogs lay with bigger dogs, rather than smaller ones like Blackie. He was in the kitchen making Pasta for the brothers when he felt arms encircle his waist,  
"I'm happy you came to Germany Feli" the German rested his head on the Italian's shoulder, "I never thought you'd turn up to my house, it was a pleasant surprise. I guess Hungary was right" he pressed a kiss to Feliciano's cheek,  
"Ich liebe dich Feliciano"  
"Ti amo Ludwig"


End file.
